Right Now
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: Conner and Kira one shot that takes place at the end of History. This was requested by JEMILYLOVER1234.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_Author's Note: This takes place after the end of History. This was requested by JEMILYLOVER1234. I hope you and others enjoy it._

**Right Now**

Kira followed Conner and Ethan through the halls towards the gym. Dr. Oliver would most likely be there and if not then surely they could find him at Hayley's. Conner went through the gym door first holding it open for both Ethan and Kira. Together they all entered the gym and began looking.

Kira was glad that she had taken a short break to come back here, even if it was just for the _one year reunion_. She still thought that was lame; however that didn't take away her happiness from seeing two of her best friends. Trent was in Chicago and he had explained to her that he was not going to be able to come because he was in the middle of working on a project.

So that left only her, Conner and Ethan there. Though they had spent the last year completely apart it still felt as though it was still in the Senior Year when they were Rangers. She wondered if that feeling would ever leave or if she would always feel comfortable around them.

"I'll go this way." Conner said and he disappeared off in the center of the gym which logically didn't make sense because Dr. O would not be there.

Ethan looked at Kira, "I was really hoping that he wouldn't be going that direction."

Kira shrugged, "It is Conner."

"Right." Ethan looked around the gym, "It would have been nice for him to stay here, his height would have helped in looking across the room."

Nodding Kira tried to look past the immediate students even though she knew that she wouldn't be able to. She finally stopped trying and walked over to one of the tables. She grabbed two of the sodas and brought one back to Ethan who thanked her. After she had taken a sip she looked over at Ethan, "So how are things going with Angela?"

Ethan had met Angela in a line for a release of a comic book thing or something like that, he had taken her to the prom and she knew that they were both staying here for school. He smiled, "Good. She's not coming here, she is actually visiting her older sister, she was in an accident."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah."

"Is who okay?"

Kira turned, though she didn't need to as she recognized the voice, "Conner, you're back."

"I went to look for Dr. O."

"We know. Did you find him?"

"No…though I found Ms. Randall." He shook his head, "She told me not to cause any trouble."

Kira and Ethan laughed, "I'm sure that's a very responsible request."

Conner shook his head, "Whatever."

Kira smiled, "You have to admit there's a bit of truth in that."

Conner exhaled, "Fine whatever. The point is he's not here. We should try at Hayley's."

Ethan turned back to the group, "I'll catch up with you guys, I saw one of my friends and I want to say hi, alright?"

"A _girl_friend?"

This time Kira slapped him lightly on the stomach, "He has one."

"Right. Angela." Ethan just rolled his eyes and disappeared in the crowd. Conner gestured to the door, "Shall we?"

Kira smiled and the two stepped back out into the hallway. The silence after the beating music that had surrounded them in the gym was almost deafening. They walked down the hallway passing a few different graduates from their class. Kira couldn't believe that so many people had shown up for this, then again, she had too. She shook her head as she couldn't believe she had come to a _one year_ reunion just so she could see Ethan and Conner.

Was she really missing them so much?

Conner stopped and looked down, "Did you want to wait outside for Ethan?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

It would be a bit nice to be away from the weirdness of being here. She had to admit that seeing Ethan and Conner and hopefully seeing Dr. O and Hayley did outweigh the lameness of the event that brought them together.

She moved over and sat on one of the benches outside the school. She felt the warmth from Conner as he sat right next to her. "So New York? Enjoying it there?"

"Actually I am, I mean I figured I would like it, but not as much as I really do."

"And the singing? I know you said that you have a jingle, but…is that what you wanted?"

"It's a step. A progression."

Conner pursed his lips and after a couple of minutes he spoke up again, "It's not like with that one manager or whoever he is when he made you dress weird and tried to change you is it?"

Startled Kira stared at Conner; she couldn't believe that he had remembered that. It took her another minute before she replied, "No, it's not like that at all. It's different. With music the generally normal way tends to be small steps. Sometimes you have groups or musicians that explode over night, but…I'll take it one step at a time if I want to. And I'm not giving up who I am."

Conner looked over at her, "Good, I'm really glad. I don't think I'd like you if you did that."

"Become someone else?"

"Yep."

Kira smiled and touched Conner's arm, "Thanks Conner." She was touched by his concern and the fact that he liked her even if she wasn't the mainstream popular. It made her feel a bit warmer than she had been feeling.

"It's the truth Kira. You should never change who you are. Never."

Once more he looked at her and this time their eyes met. She wasn't sure who began it all she knew was that before she realized it her lips were touching his. It hadn't ever been something that she had even considered and yet, right here, right now, somehow it felt right.

His hand touched her face and after their lips stopped moving they lingered there for a few seconds before pulling away. She looked up and saw Conner grin, "I didn't expect that."

Kira shook her head, "Me either."

"So…how was it?"

A smile crossed her features as she realized that she liked it. And not only that but that she wouldn't mind kissing him again. She trusted both Conner and Ethan with her life, Ethan was a best friend. Conner…

"Guys?"

Conner sighed as he heard Ethan calling out to them, "Over here."  
Kira placed a hand on his arm, "Hey, after we're done seeing Dr. O, we should talk."

She smiled as she saw his smile and she knew that this, right now, was the right choice.


End file.
